Naruto:mistake and love
by megas15
Summary: Naruto gets beaten and from anger he rapes the Kyuubi. When he regains his senses and tries to apologize but will Kyuubi forgive him or not? Naruto/Fem.Kyuubi


**Hello chumps. I think that that you remember me. Yes it's me –Megas14 in the sunshine. I decided to write a story worthy of my awesome perverted time. HAHA! This story will contain gore, rape not yiaoi or yuri. Straight rape. And many lemons. Well I think that for the first chapter you've got enough intel to go to the road of letters. Good reading**

*****Revenge*****

**Naruto=age:13**

Naruto was having a bad day as usual. The demon inside him made him an outcast of the village. That demon's name is **Kyuubi No Kitsune**. Oh how much pain and misery that demon had caused for poor Naruto. He was just laying her broken and crying as the mobs and ninjas were beating him within an inch of a life. Finally, Naruto lost consciousness and succumbed to the darkness that claimed him.

**Naruto's mindscape:**

Naruto found himself at the gates of the Kyuubi prison. He had enough:this time he will get revenge for all the stabs, punches and kicks. He walked to the gates and shouted "Hey you ugly monster come here" Naruto soon heard roaring **"How dare you little punk insult me all of the bijuu!" **Kyuubi roared angrily. Naruto soon got enough and summoned the huge chains from the sides of the cage which coiled around Kyuubi's neck tightly and began to strangle the creature. Kyuubi started to choke and tried to slash the ropes which were strangling the Kyuubi. "That will teach you you dumb asshole fox" Naruto roared. The He began to go through hand seals and shouted two jutsus **"Form changing jutsu" ** and **"Energy disappearance jutsu"(I know, lame names of the jutsu but I couldn't think better ones)** Kyuubi felt it's body starting to glow bright red and shrink until the size of Naruto. The glowing died off and it revealed naked human form godess. Her face was beautiful. She had red plump lips and red eyes with black slits. She had a D-cup breasts and plump ass and her legs looked perfect. And when Kyuubi sto pped transforming, she felt all of its youkai gone. Like it didn't exist. She then felt weak. Very weak in fact. Like a defenceless girl. "Now, the revenge will begin" said Naruto as he summoned a wooden head holder. He dragged a thrashing Kyuubi to the holder, put her head in the holder and buttoned up the holder. Now Kyuubi was trapped. He then summoned one whip and took it in his hand. When kyuubi saw it, she started cursing "**You are in so much trouble puny human! When I'll get my strength back, you'll**(she was interrupted when Naruto slashed his whip to her back. She screamed from pain. A bloody mark appeared across her back. "shut up bitch!" and slashed his whip again and again and again until the whip was a mess. Now Kyuubi was crying freely and her back was all bloody. Naruto slapped her cheek hard and told her "this is for the beatings you caused me stupid fox. Now, I'll share my pain with you the HARD way" Naruto grinned sadistically and Kyuubi froze in fear-"if this is the beginning of this torture, what it will be in the end" suddenly, Naruto moved his hands and boxers down and revealed his now erect member." Suck bitch!"Naruto yelled. Kyuubi now fearing that if she didn't do what Naruto says, she'll be in trouble. So she closed her red eyes and took the member in her mouth. Naruto grabbed her hair and shoved his member into her throat and she started to gag. Finally, he released into her mouth after 20 minutes of pure pain for Kyuubi and pleasure for Naruto. "Now, the real fun begins"Naruto said. He walked to her back and took her hips.**"Naruto, please don't do this!"**Kyuubi started to beg her container until she was sllaped hard across her cheek"Shut up you whore! I'm Naruto-sama or Master for you!" And with that, he grabbed her hips again and smashed his dick into her pussy. Kyuubi screamed at her loss of virginity and of pain. "Yeah, scream, Kyuubi, feel that pain that I've felt for thirteen years because o YOU being inside ME!" and with that, Naruto pulled out and pushed in fast and hard. While Naruto was violating her, Kyuubi was thinking with tears freely falling down her cheeks**"Kami… Kami what I've done to him… What I'v done to Naruto. Please help me.. I'm gonna die! Please somebody stop this horror!"** Finally, with one last push, his member released a torrent of semen into her pussy. He slowly pushed out and regained his senses "Oh kami, what I've done. What I've done to her.." With a swift, he released her and begone from his mindscape. She fell on the ground still crying. When she finally stopped crying, she began to shake from fear and insecurity. What did she do that she suffered this horrible nightmare. And with that, she closed her puffy eyes and went to sleep.

**So how was it? Terrible or good. Also I want you to give me some intel of how Naruto goes on later after the rape. Tell me the possibilities what Naruto does after the rape. Does he go to sandaime hokage and tells about the rape or to the other person like Kakashi or Anko or other people. Well, thanks for reading and rate&review**


End file.
